Long time no see
by R5RossLynchFan23
Summary: Ally leaves miami because of austin her hatred towards him grew when she left. But she goes back, will her hatred towards him continue or will she help him when get away from a blackmailing girl while trying not to fall for him again? Rated T for language and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

It's been 2 years since I've been in Miami, my home. My ex-boyfriend and friend Austin is apparently still there according to Trish. I half expected Austin to be in LA by now for-filling his dream as a singer but after I left I haven't even seen any videos up on his site.

Your probably like Ally will you get to explaining to us why you left! Well to be honest there are 2 reasons the first one has to do with Austin and why we broke up. I was walking home one day and austin said he had something to do at home about 2hours earlier. On my walk home I saw 2 blond people kissing, a boy and a girl they reminded me of me and Austin how ( apparently ) we were in love. The next thing broke my heart I now know why it reminded me of us because it was Austin. The next thing I know I ran up to him crying then slapping him a crossed the face then ran away. I didn't go to work for 3 weeks and Austin would come to my house everyday trying to explain, but I'd just yell at him to go away I was that (excuse my language) PISSED!

After I thought he stopped coming to my house I went back to work and surprise surprise he would go there. I got so feed yup with him I pulled him Into the practice room and told him scratch that screamed at him and told him to just forget everything and act as though we never dated in the first place.

And this brings us to reason 2 which ...involves Austin as well. This reason is quite simple actually I just couldn't handle seeing Austin knowing he hurt me. He also had to make it harder by starring at me quite a bit too. After a while it got to much I cried myself to sleep me and Austin never talked out of music after that it looked like he wanted to say something a few times but closed his mouth after thinking about it for a few seconds. It got so bad that I left,I left without saying anything to anyone I moved states ,schools. I tried to forget about him but it hurt to much this boy Jared help forget but I was reminded by the worse way every. History repeated itself! I'm now leaving there because 'my dad misses me' I just think he's tired having to work at the store himself. I also figured I might as well go back I didn't have many friends anyway here and I really miss Trish and Dez...

—

Austin's POV

I miss my Ally. She left 2 years 2 months 20 days 4 hours 30 mins and 29 no sorry 30 secs ago. Well that's when I last saw her. I know a little obsessive knowing the hours mins and secs I last saw her. Well with someone you LOVE I bet you would do the same. I know why she left she saw me kissing another girl BEFORE YOU JUMP THROUGH YOUR SCREEN AND KILL ME LET ME EXPLAIN! Ok screen still In tacked good. Ok so this girl Tilly is black mailing me and she said I had to break up with Ally but I wouldn't so she said if I kiss her she won't post the pictures so I did ( worst kiss in my life) and I guess Tilly knew ally would walk by because the next thing I know Ally walks up crying the she slaps

me I run after her but she just pushes me back and the next part broke my heart she said two words and that's all it toke to make me cry " we're through!". Now I'm going out with Tilly I don't want to but now she has more of blackmail that will ruin my career and rep she already has it pre-printed the headline is "Austin Moon has 2 girlfriends?" with a picture of me kissing Alls and then a picture of me kissing Tilly (blah). I wish ally would come back! Ahhh text from... Tilly. And apparently I'm MARRYING HER! Omg I'm not marrying HER ( gag) honestly the only person I've ever dreamt of marrying was Ally I still do dream of it. Oh look a shooting star! I just wish my Ally would come back. *buzzzzz* oh will you shut up Tilly. I pick up my phone to find a text from...Trisha. But we haven't talked in ages since ally left I haven't really talked to Dez ether. They didn't let me explain but if I was in their shoes I would do the same. Oh lyrics! Yeah yah I know I'm terrible writer but I've been writing random lyrics down from the past 2 years but I haven't even finished 1 song . So I just write them for fun. Ok so here is the line.( *wordswordswords* = Rap , otherwords= singing) - *but you gotta walk a thousand miles* In my shoes, just to see

What it's like, to be me

I'll be you, let's trade shoes

Just to see what it'd be like to

Feel your pain, you feel mine

Go inside each other's minds... That's I'll I have so far. Oh shiz the text...

From Trish

Look Austin I know we haven't talked but I needed to tell u that... Ally's coming back! So here's a tip don't screw up this time!

To: Austin

A-ally's comin back? YAY MY ALLY'S COMING BACK I GEUSS THAT SHOOTING STAR ACTUALLY DOES WORK :)

•••••

Ok that's part 1 there isn't gong to be a lot of chapters probably just a 3 shot. I hoped you liked it I was in math class when I made parts of this so yeah parts are worse then others. I also made up the plot during math too he he who knew math could be so helpful you can have a nap, write story's , come up with plots and occasionally learn something hehe yeah I don't like math well bye and sorry I haven't updated in a bit... Ok now BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

I've been on this plane for 3 hours and the only thing on my mind is Austin... He's probably making out with a bleach blond tramp drunk and she's probably thinks he's going to go far with her but I know Austin. I happen to know Austin's a virgin and plans to stay that way for a while ...unless he's changed. He would always say he wouldn't do 'it' even if he was drunk until he's married. Oh new lyrics!

Right now

He's probably gettin her some fruity little drink cause she cant shoot

whiskey

Right now shes probably saying I'm drunk an he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky

I haven't been writing songs since i left heck i haven't wrote 1 song since he hurt me. Its amazing how famous austin got even people in texas are in love with him every girl in my school would debate on who he would sleep with and date. I just laughed but part of me was hurting just looking at all the pretty girls that would kill to date him why would he choose me.

Many people recognized me as Austin Moon songwriter i would get asked why i was here and not with him and what Austin was like. Those questions where calming down now but mostly rumors about what i answered to them have been thrown around into the talking. Things about me leaving because he found a prettier and better songwriter than me or that he didn't return my pathetic feelings i had towards him. I didn't even say anything to anyone. High school you got to love it. Note the sarcasm.

My flight to miami just landed 5 minutes ago. Trish said she would meet me here. After about 15 minutes of searching for her i finally found her talking to a manager from the Iced Capp (1) Cafe standing in front of a help wanted sign. Typical Trish! "TRISH!"i yell at my frizy haired friend. She turns and does a double take."ALLY!" she screams tackling me in a bear hug. "i missed you." i whispered "me to" she replies. "wow look at you!" i have navy blue and baby blue streaks in my hair and my fashion has improved ( A/N im not saying what she has on i have no idea about fashion or makeup... Yes yes you heard that right a girl thats into romance knows less about makeup and clothes than some guys ... Im a tomboy sue me!) " you like it? " i asked nervously

. "no" ok that h-

" love it!" nevermind.

"really thanks" i smile in return.

We leave the Airport and head for my dads house for me to pack. On the way there we both try to avoid the topic of austin, but we both know he's in our minds. Trish mentioned that dez should be meeting us at sonic boom.

After im done packing we head to the mall's food court to get something to eat. Of course my luck we spot the blond headed bimbo (A/N sorry if i insulted blonds but if i insulted you with that i just insulted my self) we catch each others gaze. I never thought it would hurt so much to see him. I check out who he's with. Tilly Thompson. My enemy, and the girl he was sucking faces with. I rip my gaze from his and give him the coldest glare i could without tearing up and running away. He gives me a hurt look and walks away with his head down.

**Austin's Pov**

Pain. Thats all i feel. Pain because i know i hurt the one i love more than i know. Pain because i know it will be near impossible to get her back. Pain from feeling like my heart was ripped out of my chest than thrown on the ground than run over but a filled dump truck multiple times than thrown back into my heart at 200kmh. Was this what ally felt when she saw me kissing tilly? when i saw her at the food court i was soo happy to see her. She was giving me a blank stare than the coldest glare ive ever seen. I walked away and hung me head in shame. I need to talk to her. I ditched tilly at a store she was zoned into and ran to sonic boom. Surprisingly after 2 years of not being aloud in there i found my way really well. I snuck passed mr.d and made my way up to the old practice room. I got up there and just stared at the room in front of me .


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is not a updated for anything but I just need you to check out my poll on my profile its about my story's and what I will continue and what story's I will but on hold ok so please check it out!


End file.
